Darkus Revolution
by Zakemur
Summary: Darkus was always an evil and untrustwordy attribute and there was a reason.
1. Chapter 1

"Exedra has awakened! He never died and never gave anyone his Darkus energy. He tricked his friends and became more powerful than ever!" Spectra heard someone talking near his house. There were rumors that Exedra the main Darkus Warrior became a rebel. He wanted to separate the Dark realm from New Vestroya and enslave the rest of the attributes. Helios's evolution made him become a Darkus bakugan. Neither Spectra nor Helios planned a rebellion. But suddenly happened something unpredictable: Exedra appeared. The Bakugan said:

"You are the strongest Darkus Brawler in the universe! All other Darkus brawlers will join us soon. But they need a leader. And the leader is you".

Spectra once was evil. After becoming a Darkus Brawler that evil had grown but it didn't appear until that day. Spectra said solemnly:

"I accept your offer!"

"Good! I retrieved Shadow Prove from the end of the Dimension. He is now here". Exedra said and suddenly Shadow Appeared in black armor.

"You know Ace? He is with us now!" Exedra continued.

"Master!" Ace appeared and bowed to Spectra, so did Shadow. A laugh broke out from Spectra:

"Ha-ha-ha!"

_Meanwhile on Earth…_

Alice was sleeping. She saw in her dreams Exedra telling her:

"It is time for a rebellion! Join Spectra and me and we'll conquest Vestroya and Earth together!"

Alice woke up suddenly. She saw Hydronoid burning in a purple fire. He said:

"Let's join the uprising!"

"Hydronoid? What is going on?" Alice asked in horror. But then she felt evil filling her heart and she decided to join the uprising. She went to the lab and opened a portal to Vestal. She appeared in Spectra's house.

"Spectra! I came to join you!" Alice said.

"Good…Exedra give her the Darkus armor!"

Exedra casted a spell on Alice and armor appeared on her body. The helmet closed her face entirely. Only her eyes were visible. She looked an armed to teeth warrior.

"First, we must destroy Drago and the rest is too easy to beat…If destroy Drago Exedra will gain the perfect core and the Darkus realm will be free from New Vestroya and become the Master Realm. Then the Bakugan will invade Earth. Understand?" Spectra explained and asked.

"Yes, master!" The rest said.

"So then…To Earth!" Spectra said and the rebel brawlers teleported to Earth. They appeared near Dan's house. It was dawn and Dan was training. Spectra called:

"We challenge you Dan Kuso!"

"Spectra? Again? No that can't be happening. But I beat you, so I'll beat you again?"

"What about Ace, Shadow, Alice and me? Gauntlet Power Strike!" Spectra yelled. "Bakugan Brawl! Infinyty Helios stand! Bakugan Brawl! Exedra stand!"

"No way!" Dan yelled in despair.

Alice threw Hydronoid:

"Bakugan Brawl! Alpha Hydronoid stand!"

Ace threw Midnight Percival and Shadow threw Hades. Drago's power was 1300 Gs but the Dark side had much more power. Helios had 1200 Gs Hades and Hydronoid had 800 Gs each Percival had 700 Gs Exedra had a power of 1300gs. So in total they had 4800 Gs. Spectra activated a new ability called Darkus Unity that raised their power to 48000 Gs and Drago was destroyed. Exedra gained the perfect core and evolved to Superior Exedra. After that the battle ended. Dan was speechless. Shadow gave him a MAC spider and said:

"It is time for the Darkus Revolution!"

Dan first looked at him with horror but then smiled and said:

"Yes, master!"  
>Exedra broke the seal between Vestroya and Earth and the bakugan transformed to their real form.<p>

Helios yelled:

"For the Darkus revolution!"

"For the revolution!" Other bakugan yelled back.

The rebel brawlers yelled:

"Exedra is the master!

With Spectra he'll rule the universe faster!"

Exedra began to laugh from joy:

"Ha-ha-ha!"

_To be continued…_

_Next: Shun versus Alice _


	2. Chapter 2

Spectra commanded Alice to battle Shun to death or just convince him to join Spectra and Exedra. Alice found Shun at his dojo training. He was shocked when he saw Alice's new clothing.

"Alice, what is wrong with you?" He asked loudly.

"Join us". Alice whispered with a breathtaking tone. Despite the fact that the Kazami family had been a family of great ninjas Shun felt really weak and helpless.

"Join us and we'll rule the universe!" Alice whispered again.

"J…Join who?" Shun asked with a shaking voice.

"Join the Darkus Revolution or perish in front of its power". Alice cried.

The cry sounded like a battle cry. Shun wanted to agree but at the last moment he changed his mind.

"Alice, snap out of it. This is totally not you!" He yelled.

"Are you joining or do you want to perish! Dan already joined the Revolution after Drago's death?" Alice asked.

"No…That is impossible! Gauntlet, power strike!"

"Gauntlet power strike!" Alice yelled. "Bakugan brawl! Alpha Hydronoid stand!"

"Bakugan brawl. Ingram, stand!"

Alice activated a special ability:  
>"Ability Card activate: "Darkus Mirror"!"<p>

The ability created a Darkus copy of Ingram. Shun was surprised to see his partner in another attribute.

"Now, Shun I give you one last chance! Join us!"

"Never!" Shun said and activated an ability that canceled Alice's ability and increased his power to 890 Gs.

Ingram attacked Hydronoid and almost defeated him but suddenly Alice activated an ability that was given to her by Exedra:

"Ability card activate: "Summon the Master!""

Exedra had appeared from out of nowhere before Shun could even move a muscle.

"Ability card activate: "Darkus Unity"!".

"Say goodbye to Ingram Shun!" Alice said smiling

"Alice, you have changed. I don't recognize the Alice that I was madly in love with". Shun commanded

"You…you really did love me?" She asked.

"Yes, with all my heart and I still do!"

"That's a pity, because my only love is DARKUS!"

"What?"

"Attack Hydronoid!"

Shun's g power was only 980 Gs. Alice's ability card increased Hydronoind's and Exedra's power to 8000 Gs each.

After the performance of the attack only three feathers were lying on the ground.

Shun looked at Alice with a sad gaze. Exedra said:

"Choose your fate: you serve me or you die".

Alice gave Shun her hand smiling like a true villain. A déjà vu occurred: Shun began to laugh like Dan when he lost the challenge.

"Yes master, I'll join you…NO! I won't!"

He grabbed Alice's hand and threw her at Exedra. Shun had jumped before Exedra fired. If he had succeeded Shun would have been turned to ash.

Alice hurt her ankle when she hit Exedra and the brawl was over.

"Spectra!" Alice called him through her gauntlet. He instantly appeared and took Alice away to their main base.

"What's the situation? Did you complete your mission?"

"Ouch…Yes, partially. I destroyed Ingram, but I couldn't …my ankle…Ah".

"The girl is useless!" Exedra said. "She failed the mission…"

"Give her another chance Master, I beg you". Spectra protected Alice.

"You thought I was going to kill her? No, no, no...You got me wrong, I never kill my allies. I said that she couldn't be sent to missions anymore".

"I couldn't eliminate Shun and that means there are difficult times up ahead of the revolution!" Alice commented.

"She has got a point here…We must search for ways to defeat him before he could warn the other brawlers". Spectra noticed.

"Summon Dan and Shadow Prove!" Exedra commanded.

Two brawlers in light Darkus armor appeared from out of nowhere when Spectra pronounced their names.

"Your mission is to eliminate Shun Kazami". Exedra announced

"Yes master!" They replied.

Meanwhile Shun was already at Marrucho's house discussing the thread.

"Darkus brawlers have united in one front and are willing to spread a so called "Revolution"?" Marrucho asked after Shun had told him his story. "The only solution is to unite brawlers of all other attributes and then their Revolution will stop".

"I don't think so!" Dan said when he appeared in front of them near Shadow Prove.

"Dan!" Marrucho gasped.

"Stop talking and start brawling!"

"Gauntlet power strike!" All of the brawlers in the room yelled.

_Next…_

_One of the most destructive battles in World's history_

_The revolution spreads…_

_Counterrevolutionary forces…_

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Gate Card set!" Shadow Prove yelled throwing the gate card, thus marking the beginning of a serious battle.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" All the brawlers commanded.

"You do not know who you are messing with here!" Dan warned laughing. "We've got new ability cards and new BakuTraps".

Dan had a new Bakugan that no one had seen for a long time: Darkus Falconeer. Everyone though it was weak Bakugan, but on the contrary it appeared being quite strong after its evolution.

"Ability card: Wind of Revolution!" Dan shouted taking the card out. Falconeer's G-Power increased to 780, while Skyress and Elfin had only 750 combined.

"Ability…I cannot activate my ability!" Marucho cried.

"It is because the ability I used is a new kind of ability that disables usages of ability cards of the opponents permanently!" Dan explained.

"That's not fair!" Shun protested trying to activate one ability card, but all struggles were futile.

"Shadow, please complete the mission". Dan turned to his partner in battle. Shadow grinned and yelled:

"Ability, activate! Darkus Kamikaze!" He yelled. They felt how the ground shook, his MAC Spider let out a howling sound that destroyed the house. When it's G-Power reached 3550 it exploded turning Elfin and Skyress in to dust and damaging the half of the buildings in the city. The so-called "Revolutionaries" won the battle in a very unfair way.

"NO!" Shun and Marucho cried.

"They will now go through seven stages of grief!" Dan said to Shadow and burst out of laughing.

"It is time to make them members of the revolution! All Hail Exedra! Our Master!" Shadow shrieked so loud that Dan had to hold his ears:

"Enough, Shadow, let's get to work".

"Marucho Marrokura! Join the revolution and forget about your sorrows!" Dan offered solemnly giving him a Darkus Bakugan, which looked like Siege. Marrucho became a Darkus Brawler the same way as Dan did: he began to laugh neurotically. Then he stood up and brought an oath to Exedra:

"My Masters are Exedra and Spectra! My attribute is Darkus! I will fight for the revolution!"

Shun looked at him completely demoralized and confused. He was afraid of what had awaited him. He knew he would be a part of this madness and he wanted to die rather being a Darkus Brawler.

"Shun Kazami…" Shadow was saying when Shun punched him right in the face, knocking him out.

"Seize the non-believer!" Marrucho yelled and charged at Shun, but the target was already on the run.

"We missed him! Our master won't be satisfied!" Shadow complained standing up.

"He doesn't have a Bakugan anymore, he has been neutralized". Dan said angrily watching Shun's parkour on roofs of the houses. They teleported themselves back to Exedra's castle and reported the results of their battle. Exedra was not pleased with their work:

"You destroyed your Bakugan to capture a pathetic shrimp? It's a shame, you two disappointed me". He roared and turned his heads towards Keith: "Spectra, they were even more worthless than Alice! I thought they will achieve their goal in one minute, but I see they have also failed. Explain me, why is it so?"

"Exedra, the brawler that we've just recruited is one of the most powerful Bakugan masters. Shun Kazami has almost no strong allies left. If you allow Alice to redeem herself we might be able to defeat him. This time I am coming with her and you won't be disappointed with our work".

"Summon Alice". Exedra commanded and the red-headed girl appeared.

"Yes, master, I am listening". Alice murmured with a sad and weak voice, that Exedra did not tolerate:

"I see it is impossible for you to be cleansed from your emotions. No matter, by the behalf of Spectra Phantom I give you the chance to redeem yourself, but remember, if you disappoint me one more time, you will lose your status as a master brawler and join the privates".

"Yes, master I understand". Alice mumbled bowing and teleported to Earth with Spectra.

"So, Keith, why did you decide to join the revolution?" Alice asked while they were wandering in town searching for Shun.

"There are too many benefits: as Darkus brawlers it is our destiny to rule over all other attributes. The brawlers who will have joined us until a certain turning point we'll be the luckiest and riches people alive, not to mention Darkus Bakugan. Think about it, Alice: all your wishes come true with only one move of your hand!"

"I'm not hungry for power, but this really sounds intriguing". Alice smiled. They continued their search.

Meanwhile Shun called the brawlers who were left untouched by the revolution. Their meeting was organized in a hurry. They gathered in the cellar of Runo's house.

"Everyone is here I think. Runo, Julie, Billy, Chan-Lee, Klaus, Komba and Joe…Where is Julio?" Shun suddenly asked.

"He's one of them now…" Chan-Lee answered.

"There is no time to wait for Christopher. The meeting has officially begun!" Shun announced worriedly and continued:

"As you can guess, this meeting has very critical importance. All the challenges that we had faced, all the battles we had won and all the efforts we had put to stabilize our Worlds are now nothing but a pile of garbage. Those small victories will, maybe, help us achieve high results in this upcoming battle, but note this is the most serious situation we've ever been in our pity lives. Brawlers! The Darkus Revolution is a threat to Earth, New Vestroya, Vestal, Gundalia, Nethia and every other World! We must unite, forget our differences and our statuses in society and fight against this menace. Sadly the strongest brawlers joined this unlawful rebellion. We lost Dan, Alice, Marrucho and Ace…"

Suddenly two Darkus Brawlers broke in:

"Aren't you forgetting someone else?" Spectra asked mockingly.

"Everyone save yourselves, I will hold them off!" Runo announced.

"Runo, are you crazy?" Shun asked.

"No, I'm not! Go, Shun, you don't have a Bakugan for this battle! Go before things get ugly!" Runo warned angrily. Everyone emptied the cellar; those who did not want to leave were forced by those who wanted to save themselves.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Runo and the Darkus Brawlers yelled.

"Alice, she is easy to defeat, would you like to defeat her on your own? If you get in trouble I will interfere".

Alice nodded and yelled:

"Bakugan Brawl! Hydronoid stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Tiggrera Stand!" Runo followed her.

"Oh, Runo, you know that you cannot hold us off. Time stops when you play the game!" Alice smiled with such an evil smile that Runo was amazed by the change her former friend had been through. "Ability Card activate: "Darkus Mirror!"

A second Bakugan, the exact copy of Tiggrera appeared and this brought Alice's G power to 900 GS.

"Ability activate! Felocity fang!" Runo shouted and nullified Alice's ability, bringing her power down to 450 GS . Runo had 700 GS at her sleeve, Alice had to act fast:

"Double Ability activate: Death Trident and Darkus Meteor!" She yelled. Hydronoid jumped up and fired purple flames on Tigrerra lowering her power to 450 and increasing his to 750. Then he began to spin in the air and formed some sort of a purple orb. This orb exploded wiping Tigrrera from Bakugan history and knocking out Runo.

"Nice work, Alice, but we have more important fishes to fry!" Spectra praised her. "Now, if you don't mind, call Shun to help you! He will think you snapped out! He's not far and we'll be able to turn him to our side, if not…He deserves demise!"

"Good thing I know his number! Ha-ha-ha!" Alice said dialing Shun's number on her mobile phone. "Shun, help…must destroy…no, Shun please…I cannot control myself! Help me!" She cried on the phone.

Shun decided to go back to the ruined house. He asked Comba:

"Lend me a Bakugan please! I need to save Alice, no matter what is the cost!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
